S is for Silent
by S is for Silent
Summary: At Wammy's house I was given the name S,for Silent, they call me this because I never talk. I left almost as soon as I came. I mean, who would want to stay in a place were you didn't have a say in your own life. -Silent
1. I Need to Know

I had heard of a place where they taught gifted kids. I thought it was cruel, separating them from everyone else and replacing them with someone smarter, keeping them there to make them become smarter so they could be successor to the smartest person. If I was to ever go there, I was going to run away. I would never stay in a place where they were going to replace me over and over. I don't care about being the smartest, I only want to be me. I'll do what I want. My twin said that she would never let herself get dragged there.

_Ding, Dong,_ the doorbell sounded. I opened the door to find two police officers.  
"Hello," I said, bowing respectfully. _What had my sister done this time? _I thought.  
"Hello, Keiko. I have some bad news," one of the officers said.  
"Did my sister do something again?" I asked.  
"No I didn't," my sister, Saya, said as she squeezed between the two officers.  
"It has to do with your parents," the other officer said.  
"What happened?" Saya asked worriedly.  
"They're dead. Another car was going to fast and hit them. They died on impact," the first officer said. My mouth fell open and I turned to my sister. Her face was expressionless, but I could see a deep pain fill her eyes. We loved our parents. No matter what we did our parents would accept us and treat us equally. And when no one else believed us or liked us they were there, they were our best friends, other than each other of course.  
"We are so sorry," the second officer said.  
"We have orders to take you back to the office. Someone called and said they wanted to talk with you," the first one said. I nodded and took my sister's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. She looked down and did the same.  
"Let me go get changed first," I said softly and, without waiting for a response, dashed up to my room. I took off my sweats and tank top and pulled on red skinny jeans, a red long sleeve t-shirt, a black hoodie, and red converse. I put my red hair into a high ponytail before I grabbed my red fox stuffed animal and put him in my pocket. I ran back down to find my sister putting on her panda hat and 'Nightmare Before Christmas' gloves. I grabbed a hat with cat ears and put that in the pocket that didn't have my fox in it. We grabbed on to each others hands and we followed to police to their car.

We had waited at the police office for two when someone finally came in. He was an old mad with gray balding hair and glasses. He smiled at us and we both just stared at him.  
"Hello, my name is Watari. I'm here to take you to my orphanage. You may have heard of it. It's called Wammy's House," he said. At the name Saya and I had partially recoiled her more than me. I grabbed my stuffed fox and started to pet between it's ears. taking my mind off of the old man and my parents death. I was brought back into reality when my sister put her hand on mine and whispered my name.  
"Will you come with me?" Watari asked.  
"Yes, but only because we have nowhere else to go," Saya said with a slight cruel tone. I shifted closer to Saya. She grabbed my hand, the one not holding on to my fox for dear life and pulled me up.  
"We'll get you whatever you need when we get there," Watari said, leading us out of the room and towards a cab that waited patiently for his return. We piled into the back of the cab and sped of towards the airport. _Why us?_ I thought. _I need to know, why us?_


	2. Wammy's House

The car we were in arrived at a building that looked like a church. I looked at Saya and grabbed her hand. The car stopped and Watari got out. Saya got out as well, pulling me out after. As we walked inside I hid behind her and observed my surroundings. I hated the empty feeling the building had. Every once in a while I would see small face or eyes showing from behind partially closed doors. I held on tighter to my sister as I saw more poking out. Watari led us down a few more hallways until we reached a door that said 'Rodger'. He opened it to show another old man who sat behind a desk. He nodded to Watari and then fixed his eyes on me and my sister. He at first couldn't see me, then saw one of my brown eyes come into view.  
"Two. This is a first Watari, you have only brought one before. What makes them so special?" the man asked, voicing a question I had thought the whole way to this place.  
"They are both very smart children, also I'm sure neither would come here without the other. They are more than just sisters, Rodger," Watari replied. Saya nodded and I looked between them all and hid behind my sister a bit more.  
"What will they be called?" Rodger asked, directing the answer to Watari.  
"I'll be K. My sister will be S, for Silent," Saya said.  
"I did not ask you child," Rodger said harshly, which in turn earned a growl from me. He quickly looked at me with wide eyes.  
"That is fine Rodger. We will just use what she has said," Watari said calmly. Rodger slowly looked from me to him then nodded.  
"I will show you to your room. You will begin training in the morning," Watari said, walking over to the door. He held open the door for us and then led us away from Rodger. As we went along the faces watching us slowly became scarce until there were no faces left. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. Behind the door was a plain white room with two beds, a bathroom, and a closet. I hated it. There was no life, imagination, creativity, nothing. I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to change it as well. I would have to. I would never be able to keep a straight head. I looked at Saya and knew she was thinking the same thing. I turned to Watari to see him staring at me. I cocked my head to the right and poked Saya to get her attention. She looked at me then looked over to Watari and saw him still staring at me. He had a look of pure confusion.  
"Why are you looking at my sister like that?" Saya asked.  
"I had heard that she was the nicer of you two, that she would always try to cheer someone up. I haven't heard her say one word and the only noise I've heard her make was a growl," he said thoughtfully.  
"She only does that to me. She used to do it to our parents. You see, we're known as the Witch Twins. Almost everyone hated us back home. I was sent to the police station almost everyday. Only a few of those times were because I actually did something, most were because I was standing in the street looking at the ground. S always would walk over to me pulling me away. She would take me from the polices grip smiling at them and waving. They would always give me to her, no matter what I did. She has had to pay dearly for people's hate, both towards me and her," Saya said. I walked away uninterested in the conversation.  
"Why would they hate you?" Watari asked.  
"It's because we are different. Our hair isn't normal, our actions aren't normal, the way we talk isn't normal, how smart and gifted we are isn't normal, and our quirks aren't normal. S always has a stuffed animal with her, I always have some sort of monster or creature on my person. There is more, but haven't you noticed our differences?" Saya asked.  
"I have, but I don't think those differences are bad. Yes, I've never seen them before, but I wouldn't push you way because of them," Watari said. _There is something wrong with this, _I thought. _Shouldn't he be telling us to do something smart or saying something polite and adulty, like 'Make yourself at home'?_I looked around thinking. What would happen if I left the room or made it look like something Saya and I would live in? I mentally smirked and knew exactly what I would do once he left. Just as I finished my plan he walked out of the door, more of was pushed out by Saya.  
"How are we going to get the stuff though?" Saya asked picking up on my thoughts. I smiled and tried to open the door. It was locked, but I new exactly how to get out. I went to the bathroom and punched the mirror. I picked up one of the broken pieces and went back to the door. I turned the knob and putt the shard of mirror above the lock and slowly pushed the mirror into it and moved it to the side and the lock slowly came out of the hole, the door swinging opened. I looked back and saw Saya smile and grab my hand. We ran and took a few turns and came to more doors. I went to one of them and turned the knob, it was locked. I grabbed a hair pin from my pocket and slowly picked the lock. Behind the door was what looked like a storage closet. I found a bucket of paint. Behind it were more colors. I smiled and grabbed two handing them to my sister. She grabbed them in one hand waiting for more and I gave her them. I then took two cans in one hand and two more in the other. We headed back to the room and put the paint down. We went back for some more and some paint brushes. We got back to our room and smiled at each other. We grabbed paint and some brushes. We put the brushes in the paint and splattered it all over the room and each other. The room looked like a big mess, but that was how we always liked it. It was one of the first things we had done to our room. It was our parents idea, they loved to splash paint on walls and paper, so they thought that we would like it to, we did. I then painted my hand and put it above a bed and wrote my new name next to it. My sister did the same. In between the beds we put both our hand prints. I wrote 'Forever We Will Be With You And Each Other' beneath them. Saya looked at me and nodded.  
"Forever," she said.  
The door opened and we turned to see Watari coming in. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed what we had done. He stood staring with wide eyes.  
"How do you like it?" Saya asked.  
"You should not have done this," Watari said.  
"You never told us we couldn't," Saya said smirking. "So, it's technically your fault. Next time tell us what we shouldn't do, then it will be our fault."  
"You let her do this?" Watari asked turning towards me.  
"It was her idea. She opened the door, found the storage closet, and started painting. I followed and helped along the way. Also, we need a new mirror," Saya said.  
"WHAT?!" Watari said running to the bathroom. "WHO DID THIS?" he yelled. I raised my hand. "Why?" he asked with forced calm. I pointed to the door. He glowered at me. I smiled sweetly and waved at him. This made him angrier. "You two will have to separate now."  
"I don't think so," Saya said with a mad look. I had the same look. He backed away slowly. "We are going to stay together. You can't force us to leave the others side. I will always be with my sister, no idiot like you can make me go away. I may be a bad influence on her, but she is a bad influence for me. She doesn't make me stop, she sometimes helps me. I will do whatever it takes to make my way back to her."  
Watari tried to stand up straight, "You will do as I say." I shook my head 'no'. "You have to. I am an adult."  
"Do you think we'll listen to you just because you're an adult? We have never listened to adults other than our parents. You don't realize that we aren't bad kids, we just can't live without color or difference. If we lived in a plain white room we would go mad," Saya said.  
"Right now I don't care. You should know right from wrong by now," Watari growled at Saya. I jumped up going for him, but Saya held me back. I looked at her face and nodded.  
"Look Watari, we don't want you to hate us, but you need to understand that we have always hated this place. Ever since we first heard of it we hated it. We want to feel more at home, or at least less isolated. Can't you at least understand that? You have trapped us in what we consider hell. Let us at least put part of our heaven in here," Saya said calmly. "It's the most we have of our parents," and that was what hit him. He took a slight step back, with wide eyes. He nodded and walked away.  
Before he completely left he said over his shoulder, "Just this once. Don't do anything like this again." He then closed the door, and we heard a lock click into place.


	3. Can't we Just be Normal Somewhere?

I still didn't like the room. It still felt like we were locked up. I scowled at the door, imagining a dart flying into a picture of Watari. I fell on my bed sighing.  
"It's okay," Saya said coming and laying down next to me. "It's almost ten pm. Let's just go to bed." I nodded and went to the bathroom to change. I came out plopped on my bed, put my self into a ball under the blankets, and fell asleep hoping that when I woke up it would have just been a bad dream.

I always I was disappointed. I woke up to see the plain white ceiling and then the paint splattered walls and knew that it wasn't just a bad dream, it was a living nightmare. I got up and went to my sisters bed. I poked Saya's cheek repeatedly until she woke up. She stared at me and I saw what went through my head flash through her eyes. She frowned but got up and changed. I did the same and we walked out of the room to find Watari waiting for us.  
"I'm going to take you to the mess hall. That will be the only other place you will go. You will stay in your room and work on things that I give you other than at meals. Do you understand?" Watari said.  
"Yes we understand," Saya said emotionlessly. I just glared at the back of his head. We made it to the room and I ran to the food, piling my plate high. Saya was right behind me doing the same. I then looked around for a table to sit at. I found one with only one person sitting there. I sat across from him and stared for a while. He had white hair and looked like he was around nine.  
"Hi, I'm K and this is my sister S," Saya said to the boy.  
"I'm Near," the boy replied.  
"How old are you?" Saya asked.  
"Ten," he replied. I looked at his eyes and saw no emotion on the surface. Below the surface I saw annoyance, yet happiness. I saw toys on the table and knew he liked to do stuff with his hands. I grabbed a toy and looked it over, then pulled out my stuffed fox. I made the run around on the table together, then gave the boy back his toy. I smiled and made my fox wave at him. I saw a ghost of a smile and the happiness came closer to the surface, still not quite there. I then grabbed a bag of paint, that I had put in my pocket in case of an emergency, and dumped it on my head. He looked completely shocked, then he smiled and the happiness broke through his emotionless eyes. I grinned triumphantly, then looked around to see appalled and disgusted looks shoot my way. I shrugged and ate my food, making a note to take a shower when I got back to the room. Watari came back in for us and looked at me disappointedly. I got up and smirked at him.  
"Why did you dump paint on yourself? It's not normal and I doubt kids would enjoy it," Watari said.  
"You're right most kids thought it was wrong and disgusting, but she did it to make a boy smile and it did. That's all she cares about. Making one lonely, unhappy person smile. She doesn't care about what other people think as long as she did what she achieved," Saya said.  
"Who was this boy?" Watari asked.  
"That's classified information. We do not give out the names of our nonpaying, or paying if we ever get payed, clients," Saya said with a business like air to her words.  
"Don't do it again," Watari said with a sigh. I nodded, but knew I would do it again just to see that boy smile. _Near, _I thought, _I will make you smile every single time I see you. I promise I will. Even if everyone hates me, as long as I can make you smile I will be happy._  
Two boys came up to me, one tapped my shoulder, "I like what you did, it was cool. My name is Mello and this is Matt. We wanted to know if you would like to sit with us during lunch," the boy said. He had shoulder length yellow hair and the boy behind him, Matt, had reddish-brown hair.  
"I'm K and this is S," Saya said. "We will as long as we can bring the boy we were sitting with."  
"Yeah you can bring him. Bye," he said walking away, Matt staying behind a second, smiled then walked after him. I waved and smiled.  
"At least it looks like someone likes you," Watari said softly. I glared at him once he turned around. He led us back to our room and sitting on each of our beds was a laptop with our new names on then. I looked at him waiting for him to explain.  
"They're for you to solve cases on," Watari said in reply to my look. I nodded and waited for him to tell us our case. "The information for your first case is on the desktop. It's labeled 'Case 1'. Once you are done contact me. I gave you each a way of doing so. For K you call me through your computer and talk to me, for S you can type it on the computer in a specific program and I will get it immediately. Do you understand?" Saya and I nodded at the same time. "Alright, get started. I'll come to get you for meals," he said before leaving the room. I glared at the back of the door, climbed on my bed, motioned for Saya to come sit next to me, then opened the file. It seemed easy, a case on a robbery. I looked at Saya and knew she was thinking what I was, if we were getting it, it was hard enough that the police couldn't figure out, so Watari wanting to test us, gave it to us. We of course finished it in around four hours, right before lunch. Watari walked in, gave us a proud smile, and took us back to the mess hall. I found Near and Mello and Matt. I grabbed Near's hand and pulled him to the table with Mello and Matt.  
"Hey," Matt said motioning for me to sit next to him. I nodded and pointed to the seat across from it after poking Near. He nodded and sat down with Saya right beside him. I then smiled and drew a smiley face and the words high with my food. I pushed my plate into the center of the table and saw them all smile except Near. I again saw the ghost of a smile and partially frowned when no one was looking. I then pulled my cat hat over my eyes. I threw my fox across the table at someone. I moved my hat up and saw that it was my sister that got hit. She smirked and threw it at me really hard. I smirked as well and then pretended to throw it at her, but instead threw it at Mello. He looked surprised, but quickly got over it and threw it at Matt who ducked and I got hit. I then looked at Near to see him smiling. I then softly threw it at him and he threw it at Matt who caught it and then we all started having a war, well a sort of war. It continued until Watari came to get us, with Near still smiling. When I saw him get closer I grabbed my fox and threw it at him. He stopped and looked at me shocked, grabbed the fox and brought it over to find Mello, Matt, and Saya laughing at me because I had hid under the table and was holding onto Matt's legs. Near looked close to laughing and I was sure that if Watari hadn't been there he would have been laughing with the other three. Watari came closer and pulled me up by the back of my shirt. I smiled innocently and gave a small wave.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Watari asked.  
"Let her go," Saya said growling.  
"You can't tell me what to do," Watari said. "You two need to stop causing problems."  
"They're not causing any problems," Matt said. Near and Mello nodded their heads.  
"I've heard many complaints about these two. Other students find them annoying and distracting," Watari replied.  
"Those kids are idiots. We're at lunch, what are these two distracting them from? There mashed potatoes?" Mello growled out.  
"We dislike their jokes. They are obnoxious, and they don't ever do anything to pick up their mess," a girl said coming closer to us. I didn't like her, she looked like one of those snotty, spoiled brats. She came up close to me and my sister and said softly, "You two will never be normal. You're strange and different, and not in a good way." Saya slapped her, leaving a red mark of her hand on the other girls cheek. Watari grabbed her arm before she did it again. He forgot about me, but I was pulled back and into Mello. Matt stepped in front of me and slapped the girl, his yes full of fury.  
"Shut up," he hissed. The girl held her cheek and looked like she was about to cry. "You deserved that. I don't care who you are or who your friends are, I hate you and I will never let you hurt my friends."  
"Watari, let K go," a voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw a boy not much older than me with black, messy hair, shadows under his eyes, and really pale skin. _L, _I thought. _Why is he here? And how does he know about me and Saya? Did he finish the BB case already? If so, what happened to B?_  
He looked me in the eye and said, "Hello Silent, I'm L, as you've probably guessed. I would like to talk to you and your sister about the case you did today. Would that be okay?" I nodded and went up to Matt and kissed his cheek.


	4. Until Then, Goodbye

"What is it you want, L?" Saya asked.  
"I already told you," L said with a sigh of annoyance. Saya had been asking the same question since he showed up. I stood watching from the corner, aware of L's sneaking glances. I looked down and my red hair fell in my face. _I'm going to get out of here soon. I can't take it. I know it's only been a few days, but I just can't take the seriousness._  
"You did a case on a series of robberies. I want to tell you that your deduction is correct. I'm surprised you did it in such little time. Which one of you two is the head?" L asked.  
"Neither, we are equal to each other," Saya replied.  
"Is that so? Then why do you seem to always look to her for permission?" L asked Saya.  
"Because she is better at telling the right time to fight. I look to her to see if I will be able to win, or at least come out unharmed. You should learn our ways, they're pretty intricate. Like a puzzle, and I've heard that you like puzzles. Am I correct?" Saya asked.  
"Yes, you are correct. I like puzzles. Your sister seems to be the hardest one yet. Maybe you could help me with at least one piece. Why does she not talk?" L asked.  
"Because no one listens. She also doesn't find a real need to. What's the point in talking if no one listens or cares? Can you even answer that question?" Saya asked with a smirk.  
"Well, I care. I'll listen, if she is willing to talk. I'm pretty sure it would be very interesting. If not, I'll tell her. I doubt I'd have to."  
I looked between the two. I walked to the door and waved my hand. I went to Saya and I's room, grabbed our few things, and left. I walked out of the orphanage. I hoped to never see it again.  
I saw Matt run towards me, "Where are you going to go?"  
I stood on my tiptoes, leaned next to his ear, and whispered, "I'm going to go somewhere that I'm needed." He stood shocked at the sound of my voice, but nodded slowly. I turned, waved, and smiled. Saya met up with me at the gate.  
"I'm ready to live on our own, but are you?" she asked.  
"Yes I am."

* * *

That was nine years prior. We'd been working for the US government ever since. We had been getting money for killing criminals they needed killed, or solved difficult cases that their police couldn't solve. I decided that the only way to live in this world with our talents, was to use them to save the world in which we lived. Kira, that's all we heard about for a couple months. I found out that L took that case, but it sounded interesting. I convinced Killer to let me help him.

"Killer," I called upstairs.  
"What is it Silent? I was sleeping," Killer said irritatedly.  
"Can we go help, L?" I asked childishly.  
"No," Killer replied.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?!"  
"No."  
"Please!?"  
"No!"  
"PLEASE!?"  
"FINE!" Killer yelled angrily.  
"Yay!" I yelled. "I already have the tickets. We leave in three hours. You might want to pack."  
"What!? Crap I don't have any time," I heard Killer run around her room.

In three hours we were at the airport loading on to the plane. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Killer grumbled.  
"I can, it was really easy. You need to toughen up a little bit more when it comes to me," I replied.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. So do you know where he is?" Killer asked.  
"Yep, all that we have to do is get through his alarms and safety precautions. It should be easy, I mean we have gotten through some of the toughest in the world," I replied, nonchalantly.  
"Yeah, you're right. Do you think he still believes we're murderers, I mean criminal type murderers?"  
"Probably. We did kill that guy right in front of him."  
"I just hope that he doesn't hurt us. If we get hurt I'm going to be really mad at you," Killer hissed.  
"Alright, I don't think we're going to get hurt though, just relax."  
"Whatever. Hey do you think we'll see Matt, Mello, and Near?" Killer asked excitedly.  
"Not there. L probably didn't ask them to help," I replied sadly.  
"I miss them," Killer said.  
"I do too. I really want to make them laugh again. I always had so much fun doing that," I said with a small smile. I quickly wiped it off my face and looked emotionless like usual, I saw Killer do the same.  
"Alright, let's get some sleep before we land," Killer said.  
"Yeah, alright," I replied and snuggled into my chair.

"This is where L is staying. He actually uses it as headquarters. You ready to break in?" I asked Killer.  
"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun."

It only took about thirty minutes to get into the building. I found a door and knew that was where L was, I could smell all the sugar. I opened the door to find seven people behind thee door. I looked around and found L at a computer.  
I walked up to him and said, "Hi L. Long time no see. Did you miss me?" He fell out of his chair and looked up at me with a surprised face. Everyone else looked over scared, except Watari who just looked annoyed.  
"What are you doing her Silent? You too K?" Watari asked.  
"I came to help. Why else would I come? To hurt you guys?" I asked.  
"When did you start talking?" Watari asked, completely ignoring me.  
"I started talking almost as soon after I left. Matt's heard me talk before," I said childishly. I pulled my stuffed animal seal from my pocket and put him on my head.  
"I see you still carry around a stuffed animal," L said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Yep," I said popping the p.  
"Did you grow up at all?" Watari asked shaking his head.  
"No," I said with a big smile.  
"Thought not," Watari said under his breath.  
"L, do you still believe we're murderers? I mean criminals?" Killer asked.  
"Yes I do. I won't believe you aren't without proof," L said looking at his computer.  
"We can get you proof," I said, poking him on the head repeatedly.  
He sighed, grabbed my hand to keep it from poking him, and said, "Well then you should get it."  
"We will," Killer said like a promise.  
"Who are you?" a boy with light brown hair asked.  
"I'm Silent," I said.  
"I'm Killer," Killer said looking over at him.  
"Killer?" he asked. Everyone looked scared, except L and Watari.  
"I'm not a criminal, we work for the US government, or any government that pays us," Killer replied.  
"We've worked for Japan before. You just probably never knew it. We work undercover," I said with a slight serious tone.  
"Oh, okay. How do you know L? Have you worked with him before?" the boy asked.  
"Nope. We met him when we were little. We can't tell you more," Killer said as I started to play with my seal. I made him jump on L's head. L sighed and took him from me.  
"Give Matty back to me," I squealed.  
"No," L replied.  
"Please," I said giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
"No, Silent. You have to learn to grow up," L said shaking his head.  
"Fine, " I said, getting rid of my childish voice. "Will you let us help you?"  
"No. It's too dangerous, and I don't trust you," he replied.  
"And you trust them?" I asked waving my hand to the other men in the room.  
"I trust them more than you," L said looking at me. I nodded and walked over to the door. "We'll be in Japan for a while. If you need us, or want us, just contact us," I said over my shoulder. Killer came up behind me and we left.  
"You okay?" Killer asked me.  
"Yeah, I was just hoping that he'd think it over."

"You WHAT?!" Killer asked. I sighed and gave her my phone showing her the text I had sent to L. It said:

_Hello,L. I was planning on pretending to be Kira to draw out the real one. I wanted to know what you thought about it, also to warn you of my plan._ -_Silent_

"I can't believe you did that," Killer said with a sigh. "Any way, do you have the recording?"  
"Yeah. It's in that envelope," I said pointing to a big yellow envelope on the counter.  
"Alright, I'll go drop it off. I'll be back in about ten minutes."  
"Kay."

The news came up and the recording I had made was played. I hoped it would draw out the real Kira, at least get a response from him. L had completely hated the idea, but I didn't care. My phone started to ring, it was L. I answered it.  
"I thought I told you not to do it," L growled.  
"I didn't listen to you. L, you need to understand that I am not going to do what you say, unless I work for you. And you said that you didn't want me to work for you. That means that I can do what ever I want to solve this case," I replied.  
"You shouldn't work this case Silent. Quit it," L said.  
"No. And by the way, you still have Matty, my seal. I'll be coming back to get him today. We'll continue this conversation when I get there. Bye, L," I said. I hung up right when he was about to speak.  
"I'm going to go get Matty back from L," I called to my sister.  
"Alright, call when you get there and when you are coming back," Killer called back.  
I grabbed my jacket and left. I got to the Kira case HQ and walked in. I was met by Watari and he led me into the main HQ room. I called my sister before going in. I walked up to L and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and gave me a disappointed look.  
"Don't look at me like that," I said.  
"I'll look at you any way I want," he replied. He handed me Matty and brought me over to the couches.  
"Now to continue our previous conversation," I said in a horrible announcer voice.  
"Next time you should leave it to me, I'm in charge of the Kira case," L said.  
"Yeah, but I'm in charge of myself. You could always tell me what not to do if you let me work for you," I pointed out.  
"I won't let you work with me," he growled. Everyone looked at us. I turned and glared at them and they turned away.  
"If any of you eavesdrop I will clog your ears with your fingers," I growled to them. Everyone sweat dropped except Watari and L, who knew I wasn't saying the truth. "Why won't you let me work for you? And the truth this time."  
"I don't want you to get hurt. If you did Mello, Matt, and Near would kill me. Also you are a very good detective. I'm also waiting for that proof of yours."  
"I'll get it for you, then you will trust me," I said to him softly. "Until then, goodbye."


	5. Up it Goes in Flames

The president of the US wasn't happy to see one of his two top secret assassins walk into his office. I had helped Killer get into the White House, but I wasn't going to go in with her. Know one knew what I looked like, Killer was the only one they ever saw. She was their contact, I was the 'brains', or so they thought. I was using the security cameras to watch, I also had a way of making it seem like she wasn't there in the security room. "Hello, Prez," Killer said.  
"Killer, you know better than to come here. What is it you need?" the President asked.  
"We need proof that we work for you and that we were ordered to kill Keneth Clark three years ago. Could you give us some kind of official documentation?" Killer asked.  
"It may take a while, so while you're waiting I have a job for you. I also have a separate one for Silent. Once you have both finished I will give you the documents you have asked for," the President told Killer. He opened a drawer and handed her two files. She left and I got her out of the building with out any occurrences. She went to our apartment and I waited a the door. I heard her footsteps come up the walkway, so I opened the door for her. She handed me one of the files, it had 'S' on the front. It was a shoot and kill, ask questions later,sort of case. I loved those kind. The person I needed to kill was a billionaire who was the head of a very dangerous gang. I would have to get through heavy security, body guards, and any traps set up. I went up to my room, grabbed a black hoodie, my guns, and my computer. I changed into black jeans, my hoodie, and black converse. I also grabbed a can of spray paint. I put everything in a backpack. I put the file in the backpack as well, taking out the address and looked it up on my phone. I followed the directions my GPS told me and got to the place in around twenty minutes. I climbed up the fire escape on a house nearby, pulled out my computer, and started to hack into the security. when I was halfway done I got a call.  
"Hello," I said speaking into my head piece.  
"Hello, is this Silent I'm talking to?" a male voice asked me.  
"Yes I am. What is it you need?" I asked monotonously.  
"I need you to come to the park right away."  
"I'm sorry but I can't right now. I'm on a job. Once I'm finished I will meet you. Is that okay?"  
"No you have to come now."  
"Sorry, but as I said I'm on a job. Also I won't be able to come in person, a safety precaution of course. So whatever you want me to do, you will have to tell me over the phone. Do you understand?"  
"Yes I understand," the person said agitatedly.  
"Good. By the way, who is it that I'm talking to?"  
"Someone from Wammy's House," the person said with a slight smirk in his voice.  
"That's wonderful, but I asked for your name," I said unaffected by what he had said. He obviously had hoped to strike a nerve.  
"Why do you seem so uncaring?" he asked.  
"Because I don't care. There was only three people from that place that I ever cared about, and you aren't one of them. If you were I would have recognized your voice. Now I will ask again, what is your name?"  
"My name is Catch. I need you to find someone for me. I heard that you were the best tracker in the US."  
"Yes I am. I will help you find this person, but first I need you to give me a description and some other information. I will call you back and get that information." I hung up before he could respond and went back to hacking the security. Once finished I got off of the building I was on, pulled out one of my guns, and headed towards the billionaire slash gang leader's house. I stopped close by in an alley and looked out from behind a wall and saw one guard at the secret side door. I pointed my gun at him and pulled the trigger. He fell in a crumpled heap on the ground. I took off running towards the door and got there in time to open it and get through with out anyone seeing me. I pictured a map of the building in my mind. I followed it and whenever I came across a guard I shot them. There was no traps on the first floor, but when I got to the second floor almost every hallway had something I had to go around. I finally got to the guy's office and I opened the door a crack. I saw him talking to two other guys and positioned my gun so it wouldn't be seen. I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit him in the head. The other two guys in the room headed towards the door, but before they got close enough I had shot them. I walked away and found a vent. I jumped up and grabbed on to it. I yanked down and it fell off. I landed on my feet and put it on the ground. I jumped up again and grabbed the edge of the opening and climbed in. I crawled through and slowly made my way out of the building. I put a bomb in the vent and walked away. I pushed a button on my phone and the bomb went off, blowing up the whole building. I took out the spray paint and wrote,

Up it goes in flames,  
Silentkiller

I walked away, putting everything back into my backpack. I called the guy, Catch, back. He picked up on the third ring.  
"This is Silent," I said.  
"Hello. I left a folder for you at the park. You should be able to find it under a trashcan close by to the back entrance. Call me once you finished," he said hanging up. I smirked, he was my kind of guy, getting straight to the point. I went to the park and found the folder. He wanted me to find a girl. It sounded easy enough, but if he couldn't find her it would take around an hour.

I found the girl on a corner with a woman that looked exactly like her. _Why did that guy ask me to find her? She's with her family,_ I thought. I took a picture with my phone. I edited the picture so you couldn't tell where it was taken. I sent it to the guy. I then called him.  
"Hello," he said.  
"Why did you want to know where the girl was?" I asked.  
"I was worried for her. She was with the wrong crowd the other day. I wanted to make sure nothing happened to her," he replied.  
"I don't believe you. What do you want with the kid? Or did you ask me to find her so you could find me?" I asked monotonously.  
"What do you think?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice and smirked myself.  
"You're not from Wammy's House, you're name is really Catch, and you're across the street from the girl. You're wearing a green hoodie, black jeans, and combat boots. You won't be able to find me. I'm someplace where I could shoot you. I'm a wonderful sniper," I said laying flat on the roof I was hiding on.  
"Where are you?" he hissed into the phone.  
"What do you want with me?" I asked with a smirk.  
"I want to take you to your brother. He misses you," he said. My eyes went wide and I quickly hung up on him, not before hearing him laugh crazily. _What does my brother want? Why is he trying to find us now? And why specifically me?_


End file.
